Jet dyeing machines are effective mechanisms for the dyeing of fabric, and other textile materials, in rope form. A typical jet dyeing machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,291, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In conventional jet dyeing machines, a Venturi gap is provided between a first, textile material passing, pipe and an outlet pipe. The Venturi gap can be adjusted but only by interrupting production and adjusting the first pipe with respect to the outlet pipe. This is generally done by rotating the first pipe, with exterior threads on the first pipe cooperating with interior threads on the outlet pipe to transform the rotation into relative reciprocation therebetween, or by removing the first pipe entirely from the operating position in the outlet pipe and placing shims of varying thicknesses onto a flange located internally of the outlet pipe, thereby changing the axial location of the first pipe when it is replaced into its operating location and an external flange on the first pipe comes to rest on the shim, or by any other means that may be provided by the design of individual dyeing machines. This means that in all cases production must be interrupted whenever it is desired to vary the Venturi gap for any reason, or even where one merely desires to clean the Venturi gap after it has been clogged by foreign material (which periodically happens during normal operations).
According to the present invention, apparatus is provided for use in jet dyeing machines which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art. According to the present invention it is possible to vary the Venturi gap without interrupting production. The gap may be varied from a zero position, useful for centering, to a fully open self-cleaning position. Not only is this accomplished without interruption of the process, the components which provide for such adjustment are isolated from the fabric and liquid flow paths, and do not in any way interfere with dyeing of the fabric.
As in conventional in the prior art, the apparatus according to the present invention comprises: a first, textile material passing, pipe, having proximate and distal ends; an outlet pipe generally concentric and in line with said first pipe, and at least said proximate end of said first pipe disposed within said outlet pipe; a second, treatment liquid, inlet pipe, generally transverse to said outlet pipe, and opening into said outlet pipe at a portion thereof between said proximate and distal ends of said first pipe; a circumferentialprojection formed on the interior of said outlet pipe downstream of the proximate end of said first pipe, said proximate end of said first pipe and said circumferential projection forming a Venturi; and means for reciprocating said first pipe with respect to said outlet pipe to vary the spacing between said circumferential projection and said first pipe proximate end, and thereby vary said Venturi. According to the invention, the means for reciprocating said first pipe further comprises means for varying said Venturi gap from a first position wherein said gap is closed, providing a position for accurately centering the Venturi, and a second position wherein said gap is opened sufficiently so that said Venturi is self-cleaning, or any position therebetween said Venturi gap being variable without interrupting production of treated textile material with said apparatus.
The reciprocating means according to the invention comprises a cam and cam follower mechanism disposed exteriorly of the first pipe, and between it and the interior wall of the outlet pipe. Said cam follower comrpises a block of material having a cam-receiving opening formed therein, said block of material rigidly attached to the external periphery of said first pipe between said distal and proximate ends thereof; and wherein said cam comprises an eccentric circular disc disposed within said cam follower cam-receiving opening and essentially filling said opening; and further comprising a cam shaft eccentric with said cam and extending radially outwardly from said first pipe through said outlet pipe to a position exterior of said outlet pipe. Said cam shaft passes through bushing means providing for relative rotational movement of said ccam shaft with respect to said outlet pipe, but preventing other movement of said cam shaft with respect to said outlet pipe; and wherein said first pipe is mounted for at least a small angular rotation within said outlet pipe.
The cam shaft may be actuated by power means, and may be actuated automatically. For instance sensors may be provided for determining the fabric speed and the liquid flow rate, and the power means may be actuated automatically in response to such sensing. Additionally, a timer may be provided for automatically operating the power means after a predetermined period of operation of the apparatus to effect self-cleaning.
To facilitate guidance of the first pipe during reciprocation thereof, at least three bolts may be provided extending radially inwardly through the outlet pipe walls to engage the exterior surface of the first pipe between the proximate and distal ends thereof. The bolts guide reciprocation of the first pipe without scoring the exterior surface thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for varying the Venturi gap in a conventional jet dyeing machine or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.